The inventive subject matter relates to electronic systems and methods and, more particularly, to heat sink apparatus, systems using heat sinks and related methods
Electronic systems frequently employ power electronic circuitry, such as power converters, that may generate significant amounts of heat. For example, uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems typically include rectifiers, inverters, battery converters and other power electronic subsystems that may generate heat. Such heat may be dissipated by using heat sinks, which may be cooled using, for example, moving air or other fluids. In a typical UPS application, power transistors or other power semiconductor devices used in converter circuits may be packaged in modules that are configured to be mounted upon a surface of a heat sink, such that heat generated within the package may be transferred to the heat sink to cool the devices therein.